


Soul Mates.

by LarsonColfer



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mate” was thought to be one of the best ‘mutations’ of modern time. It cured a lot of problems (heartache and angst of being ‘forever alone” and completely wiped away homophobia because who could ever argue against fate and it choosing the person you were meant to be with.</p><p>But for two boys this would not be the case because they fell in love and unfortunately Love doesn’t have say in who you’re meant to be with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do a soulmate fic and then this idea happened and I thought why not..so I gave it a go. Set in an AU

Logan sighed and pushed open the door. He had just landed in New York City and after registering himself at the community center, he was told to go to the dining room where food was being served.

“You better be worth it for all of this and be here” he grumbled at the name on his hand as he pushed open the door and looked at the long queues of bedraggled travelers, who, just like him had arrived, yet again at another location in the hopes of finding their soul mate.

Soul mate was gladly welcomed by everybody, praised even and everybody longed for the day when their soul mate’s name would appear on their hand. That person would be the love of their life, their perfect half, their soul mate and perfect in every way, chosen by fate. But it was not all that easy because till you find them, you had to “wander” around searching for them.

That person may be your soul mate but you still had to find each other. You had to be constantly on the move, searching for them , praying that person exist, that the person is in the same place as you because there had been cases where soul mates were separated by continents.

The entire phase was jokingly called “fighting for your right to love, finding your other half, the person that would complete you.” This idea though was met with different opinions because there were some who found their soul mate immediately while others had to search forever, fighting for their love, their missing puzzle piece.

Logan scoffed at this entire idea as he wrapped the threadbare scarf and coat tightly around him, courtesy the kind folks at the community center. Winter was harsh this year and it made “wandering” difficult”. “Here sweetie it will keep you warm“ the woman at Center said as she handed him the clothes while her soul mate took down his name and details,

Fat a lot of good it will do Logan thought as he joined the queue for lunch.

Till you were “Not Complete” you could have no possessions to your name only the clothes on your back and it would remain this way till you find your soul mate. This was actually the biggest motivator for finding your soul mate. That and you wouldn’t always get up in everyday in the morning in a different location.

Or in Logan’s case you wont be cold anymore and tired and you would get decent food and clothes and shelter and sleep. “You better be worth it” he scowled at the name on his hand.

“It doesn’t work that way” said the voice tiredly behind him. “Screaming at it. Hell even talking to it gently doesn’t work. Or in other languages. Believe me I tried in French but till you don’t find them, you’re set to wander around searching.”

Logan turned around to find another boy around the same age like him, dressed in the same thread bare clothes though his were slightly better. “Well I’m fed up and I’ve had it” Logan said angrily and turned to look in the front again.

“Atleast you’re in the good old USA and not Paris like where I was yesterday” said the boy brown haired boy behind him “where everybody speaks English. God it was such a nightmare.”

“Try Ohio” Logan said “Backward Lima Ohio, Backward Homophobic Lima Ohio. Dont they know that we don’t get to chose whoever’s name appears on our hand.”

“Oh so you’re not –“ the boy trailed along “I am “ Logan said brusquely narrowing his eyes at the boy.

“Hey now I don’t judge” the boy said putting his hands up defensively, “also it would be hypocritical off me”

“So you’re –“ Logan said “I ‘m Bi “ the boy said. Logan looked at him in surprise. It was very rare to come across such a person, as being Bisexual was frowned upon because it was neither here or there, so people generally tend to hide it, as only the name on the hand mattered.

But this young boy declaring it so matter of factly, stunned Logan. He looked at the boy more closely and saw his tired kind eyes and something touched him.

“Taylor” the boy said and Logan introduced himself.

“Oh no” The boy laughed and Logan liked the sound of that which caused him to smile. “Jules”

“Well Julian” the boy said raising out his hand “My name I mean. I’m Julian”, Logan took the offered hand and shook it. “Logan”

“So whats Taylor then?’ asked Logan though he already knew the answer. “My Soul mate’s name” Julian replied “which is confusing, misleading and so very common“

Logan finally reached service counter where he handed over some money and collected a plate with pre-arranged food on it. “Could it be even more appetizing” he said sarcastically as he studied the brown congealed mess on his plate.

“Hey now we cant always get five star treatment” Julian said from behind him as he carried his own plate. “Speak for yourself” scoffed Logan “I long for the day when I can get five star treatment”

They ate in silence for sometime till Logan had enough of the food and pushed his plate away. He could barely even keep it down while Julian had no problem with it and cleared his plate. Logan looked at him in disbelief .

“Much better that Parisian food, believe me “ Julian stood up “Where to now” Logan looked at him in disbelief. This was the first time someone actively asked him what his plans were during the day.

Once the Wanderers were registered, they were encouraged to roam around and mingle in hopes of finding their soul mate and when night came they had to return back to the community center. The lucky few who found their soul mates had to come to confirmatory test after which they could begin their lives together while the unlucky ones would come back to sleep alone – one of the mandatory requirements because how can you even begin to think of cheating on your soul mate. And the next day they would wake up in another place only to start the entire ordeal again.

“Nothing much” Logan said vaguely “Hanging out, Central Park, coffee”

“If those are your only plans” Julian said standing up “You should come with me, I’ll be your your guide.”

There was something about Julian’s voice and the tone he said it in and his face and the slight touch on his fingers on Logan’s to emphasize the point that made up his mind and Logan stood up and followed Julian out the door.

New York had definitely changed since Logan had last been there but its spirit still remained and he recognised it the minute he stepped out of the center and took a breath of fresh air.

He turned to look at Julian who was standing near him smiling “Ready ?” he asked and held out his hand. Logan looked at with some uncertainty but there was something in Julian’s eyes that prompted him to take it, so he did.

******

They wandered around taking in the sites; Logan recognised some of the iconic ones while Julian pointed out the rest. “How do you know them?” Logan asked “I mean I’ve been to New York before but it doesn’t remain the same.”

“I used to live here” Julian said softly “before this happened. So everytime I get to come back. I make the most of it.” “But not all thing remains the same. Like that” he said as he pointed to a quaint little shop “that was not there before”

Logan turned to look at the little shop which was run by a little old woman. She smiled at them softly and they nodded and walked on.

“What about you?” Julian asked after some time of walking in silence ‘Where did you grow up?” Logan slowed down a bit and looked at the street they were on. They had left the hustle and bustle of the main roads and were now walking on a shady beautiful path. He thought about his father and life he had with him. “I didnt really have a home but if you ask I’m from New York too”

Julian looked at him and then decided to say something but he changed his mind when he saw the look in Logan’s eye. “Come on” he said softly “We’re next to Central park. We should visit”

The park was beautiful even in winter covered in white but it was still alive with people, families laughing and playing. They stopped at a vendor to pick up bagels for lunch.”So let me guess “ Julian said “You’d go for a plain bagel right?” and Logan replied “Yeah”

“So why don’t you live recklessly and try something else like a cinnamon one or an onion and before Logan could say anything he ordered one of each. “Live a little” Julian said as he handed the vendor the money “You don’t what tomorrow might bring you” He smiled at the vendor and to Logan’s chagrin he took a huge bite of the cinnamon bagel “Oh sorry” he smirked “I didnt ask which one you preferred but here you can have this” and offered Logan the onion one . Logan had no choice but to take it from him which he did angrily and then he hurriedly strode in the opposite direction in the hopes of leaving Julian.

“Hey now this is not done” Julian said as he caught up with him “You’re mine for the day. “ and a thrill went through Logan’s spine. He shuddered the feeling away as Julian continued “But if you wanted it so badly, you should have asked for it”

”But you didnt” he smiled evilly “so its mine”

Logan looked at him in anger but then Julian broke his bagel in half and handed over the other bit. He took a bite of the offered bit and then he proceeded to break the onion bagel but Julian stopped him. “Lets feed it to the birds.

*******

“So what would you have done with your life if all this had not happened?’” Logan asked as he threw bits of the bagel towards the birds. “Probably a singer or an actor” mused Julian

“What?!” he said as Logan looked at him. “I’m very good at hiding my feelings and half the time most of my life is an act.” Julian said softly “Pretending to like this. Pretending I’m fine with it. Pretending to like the fact that I have no say in choosing my own soul mate.”

“I wonder what the does it feel like to fall in love?” Logan mused “Will there be any changes. Will I be happy . Will my heart hurt less because I’m not alone any more or will it hurt more because it can break easily?”

“But aleast you know for a fact that person loves you for you and not because your name is on their hands.” Julian countered.”You’re together because you fell in love and not because he was selected for you.”

“You’re together because you love each other and not because its decreeded.”

This was followed by the longest silence ever till Julian cleared his throat and asked.“What about you“.

“I’ll tell you what I wouldn’t want to happen.” Logan said immediately “I wouldn’t want to wake up one day and realise that I would have to take over my Dad’s business. So in a way this saved me”

“So” Julian prodded “ if you could be anything you wanted, what would you be?”

“I would wish to be happy” Logan said softly randomly throwing bagel pieces for the birds. “Or I wish I could be doing things I like, probably a singing or something. I mostly wish to be happy”

They sat there in silence thinking about the fate and what their life could’ve been if they had a say in it. But it didnt do any good dwelling on matters you had no control on . “Come on “ Julian said after sometime. “it will be dark soon and there’s one more place I want to go. This time Logan stood up and took Julian’s hand, helping him up. Julian smiled at him in return.

******

“So what would you be doing if we had not met today” Logan asked as they walked back to the community center.”I don’t know“ Julian replied “Meeting people, talking to them, wondering if they were my soul mate” He shrugged “the usual you know” Logan nodded because he would have been doing the same thing.

“So do you mind that I kept you away from all of “Julian asked softly “Its just that you looked so sad and frustrated and miserable, that I had to do something to take your mind off things. I couldn’t leave you like that.”

“You saved me today” Logan said softly. “I‘ve been wanting to take a break since forever and I never knew how but you showed me today”

“ You’ve been a good company too” Julian said smiling.

“I hope you find your soul mate soon” Logan said and immediately something pained inside but it was a minor pain and it went away. “You too” Julian replied some time seconds later.

The walk to the community center was not far and by the time they reached it , their hands were joined together, fingers laced but they couldnt bear to separate it. They ate with one hand the other still clasped tightly , like as if they trying to hold on to something or someone. Like as if they were trying to hold on to the day; not wanting it to end or each other.

It was soon time for the them to part to go their separate rooms for the night to sleep . But they couldn’t leave each other. The ache was too much and it only subsided when they were together. They had an idea of what was happening but they couldn’t put a name to it because it didnt happen.

People don’t fall in love. You don’t get to choose your soul mate. its already chosen for you. Just because you fall for him doesn’t mean he’s yours.

They knew all this but it didnt matter and while they couldnt put a name to it, they knew exactly what it was they were feeling and glance to the others face confirmed that it was mutual. They were in love or atleast falling in like but fate and time were against them.

They were destined to meet but it was not in their fate to be together.

They spent the night with each other, lying on the same bed, facing each other, hands clasped , fingers laced, sharing the same air. They gazed in to each other eyes and wondered what if.

What if they had more time, what if it was his name on his hand, what if this shitty rule didnt exist in the first place ..what if , what if everything was different.

Julian started dozing tired form all the walking.”I’m sleepy” he sadly as he watched the boy he loved though Logan belonged to someone else.

“Go to sleep then” Logan said softly as he pushed a wayward strand of Julian’s hair away from his face.” “But then –“Julian said as he looked in to Logan’s green eyes “You would-“

“Its the way its meant to be “ Logan said sadly “But at least I got to meet you” and brought their joint hands to his lips to kiss Julian’s fingers.

“Sleep” Logan said again as Julian’s eyes closed again “I’m right here you till we have to go.”

“But then I may never see you again” Julian said sadly as tears spilled from his eyes.

“You’ll always be with me” Logan said wiping away Julian’s tears “You have my heart. You are my heart. The name on my hand may not be your but I still love you”

They were tempted so much to kiss but it didn’t belong to them so they didn’t, neither did their hearts but it was theirs to give it away and so they did, they gave it to each other.

No one knows what happened next, no one knows who closed their eyes first but everybody knows the outcome. They were wanderers on a journey to find their soul mate. Unfortunately they were not each others.

No one knows if they’ll meet again but then again this is not a love story. The actual love story is supposed to begin when you meet your soul mate.

In fact this is one of the benefits of Soul mate – not having your heartbroken but what could those poor boys do, they fell in love- it was all their fault.


End file.
